


Respite

by dianamolloy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horn kink, Madness, Past Torture, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: Loki & Nebula find brief comfort from Thanos.





	Respite

The screaming was coated with such agony, so caustic that it was not discernible as male, female or anything in between; it had no gender and no self, only anguish. Loki thought it his noises of suffering from the latest torments. He could hear nothing when inside the pockets of silence but away from them, between the crippling punishment of having his mind and flesh carved (at times before, gratification beating anticipation, they were known to begin in advance, too eager they were to play with him) Loki could hear. His own sobbing, his shameful pleas that brought no relief, not the prayer for death nor freedom from his captor. Extending a bloodied hand, mangled despite healing at an accelerated rate, even for him, from their magic but not having been dumped in his cell long enough to have knitted together, Loki prodded at his mouth to see if it was open and howling. It was not. Falling out of time, space and existence, it breaking and rebuilding him to an inferior level. Sanity, of what there had ever been, jagged and fragmented, lucidity scarce and held onto with desperation until it broke again replaced by the madness slithering inside. For now he was himself and small movements were sufficient to send a fire through him, exposed muscle with skin torn was not cooperative but he shifted forward and spied another figure in the dark room. 

Nebula wanted to hide her grief, her father relished in it too eagerly but when he tore at limbs it was impossible to stay silent. Cutting and ripping, the suffering as necessary a part of the punishment as the metal added to her, changing who she was into a fighter and daughter he could be proud of. As much as a being who felt no emotion beyond delight at the misery of others could display. Gamora and her father were cut from the same cloth, Nebula believed. Where one was overt with his actions, Gamora chose a more delicate path but still, they had to be the same. Gamora always besting her, never losing even while claiming to love her, allowing what Nebula had to endure and never once sacrificing herself. She yearned for the day her blade would pierce her sister's throat, slicing through and being the one victorious.

Loki dragged himself forward, the scrape of the rough rocks under him barely noticeable upon the wounds inflicted everywhere, more of an annoyance, a fly buzzing in his ear of sorts. He reached the wailing body and lifted himself to a sitting position, recognising one of Thanos' adopted  _children_ as his cellmate. He wanted to move, had seen her silent stares as her father hurt him, the two of his favourite offspring flanking his sides and watching. Let her bawl to herself. He found he would not, her open maw of despair so similar to his previously, and what would be again. Studying her he saw initially no visible signs of trauma, no tears nor stabs. No dripping blood or viscera. It was on his second scan that he noticed what should have been obvious the first time, the darkness and his hurt head - it would take less time to describe areas which weren’t damaged, so far his third toe on his left foot seemed the only part that escaped a knife, claw or bite - had dulled his senses. Where an arm made of flesh should have extended from her shoulder a robotic one took its place, it had not been stitched and placed seamlessly and in a sterile fashion. Metal fused to the scapula roughly, any movement scraping on raw tissue, too soon for an infection to be present but it was inevitable. 

"Nebula," his voice was quiet, the volume all he managed with a bruised larynx and he didn't know if she would hear him over her sounds. The screeches didn't stop and he reached out the hand which was in marginally better condition than the other and touched her torso.

She jerked forward, ignoring the searing the action brought and threw herself on the stranger who dared put a hand on her, she was not incapacitated and she would end their existence. Straddling the body under her, her eyes cleared and she saw her father's latest pet under her, the Asgardian Princeling, looking as damaged as she felt. Nebula had not bore witness to his tortures that day, her own being doled out, but it looked as if they had remained unfailingly merciless. "What do you want?" she hissed, forever fearsome.

"You’re hurt," Loki replied, staring upward and grimacing, Nebula's weight was resting upon his stomach where his intestines were barely contained and the shifting body on him was tearing at the thin membrane holding him together.

"Not as badly as you," she spoke wryly.

"You are correct, so if you could climb off of me," Loki spoke through gritted teeth, and to her credit Nebula carefully lifted herself and sunk down beside Loki. "Royalty should not be forced to share a cell."

"My father would pack you and others in if he did not enjoy playing with only a few beings at a time. Be grateful."

"Yes, gratitude is indeed what I intend to extend toward Thanos," Loki barked a laugh that turned into a cough ending in him spitting blood. Probably best not to do that for a while. Luckily nothing of his time was humorous so he would not have to work hard to suppress mirth, it was done for him.

Loki must have passed out because when he opened his eyes he felt more put together, which brought relief yet trepidation that it would all soon begin. There was a dull throbbing in his neck from having slept slumped against a stone wall and Loki appreciated the small, predictable aches of his uncomfortable surroundings. Nebula, his hearing telling him she was still with him, was no longer yelling but shivering, septicaemia must have taken hold, he smelt it.

"No," she groaned feeling him touch at the arm, he used healed fingers to search for any openings, pulling free and screaming as Loki found the jagged piece that wasn't rubbed smooth, grinding on her.

"Be still," Loki's tone was authoritative but gentle and Nebula found herself obeying, a hatred of herself for doing so but he didn't appear to be hurting her. That was a new experience. 

Loki’s Seidr was too weak to be effective to himself, he was not left to heal mentally or physically sufficiently for his reserves to built but he felt stronger, possibly because of another person sharing the space with him washing away some of his loneliness. Nebula having witnessed him at his weakest, an offence he would not readily forgive, that she was also a victim herself of similar erased some of his shame. There was not much magic but it was enough to heal the poisoned blood and ensure the arm would not cut or harm further. The wound remained open, he was not strong enough to finish and a thin film of perspiration broke out on his forehead. Before this he hated to feel unclean, now it was simply another layer of grime.

"Thank you," Nebula said quietly, the words alien to her tongue so instead she did something familiar with it and kissed Loki.

He sensed the crawling in his brain, the time was almost over but before it went he was determined to grasp at warmth and companionship. The falsehoods fed to him as they sculpted him into what amused and excited them kept at bay a while longer. Hungrily Loki matched Nebula's kiss, frantic and desperate. Teeth clashing, saliva smeared. Ugly but real. He shifted, giving truth to the lie of his appearance as the temperature dropped within him, his size expanded and fearsome onyx horns extended from his head while his skin turned icy and cerulean. Nebula shifted backward, she had not seen him in this form. The only thing he had held back, subconsciously as he had no capacity to purposely do so. Blazing red eyes ravenously watched Nebula undress herself, confident hands trailing along her supple skin not for his entertainment but for her own pleasure.

"Take off my clothes," Loki ordered.

"Take them off yourself," she bit back, standing like the warrior she was. 

He laughed at her impudence before grabbing her robotic arm and yanking her back down, licking the exposed wound with his cool tongue and relishing in the moan of pleasure and discomfort he was rewarded with and tore his own clothing away.

Nebula reached for his horns, taking each one in hand as they knelt facing each other. They were smooth except for the ridges circling them, like rings on a tree. She stroked them the way she would his cock, the needle sharp points pressing on her thumbs and piercing the skin. Loki gripped Nebula's wrists in one fist and licked at the droplets of blood then pulled her hips upward so she stood in front of him, her quim directly in his face. His lips took her secret ones and tasted her, sweat mixing with her slick and spurring him, devouring her folds as Nebula tried to move away from him but he held her firm. The angle she was forced in left his horns scraping at her bare breasts, leaving lines of scratches upon her flesh and impulsively, she bent her head down and took a horn in her mouth, running her lips across the length. Her mouth encased it, tongue firmly pressed to create as much pressure as she was able until a wanton noise tore out of her from Loki’s tongue fucking.

He did not command her to get on her knees, knowing she would not if asked. Pushing her down whilst mid-orgasm, the only reason he managed to catch her unaware enough to fall and sprawl, Loki positioned himself behind her, ”I’m going to ruin you, little slut. I may not survive your father but you will never forget me,” Loki pushed himself inside her ready cunt. Birth control not a necessity, though Loki did not know, Thanos having removed her and Gamora’s reproductive organs once they reached adulthood.

Nebula refused to be under him, she raised herself so she was able lean back and lift her arms, finding his horns and clutching his hair at their base as he fucked her, one of his hands moving around to her front and painfully pinching her clit as he came inside her throbbing channel, continuing to slam inside of her until she screamed in pleasure and then refusing to stop until Nebula fell forward, too exhausted to do more.

They dressed quietly and when the gnarled, witch like creatures came for him, Nebula looked from the grotesque scene, giving Loki a privacy he was too mentally gone to be aware of. Thanos collected her himself, Nebula thanking him for her new arm, bile and hatred coursing through her.


End file.
